epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Pepe the Frog vs Dat Boi - Epic Fail Battles of History
Yep. I wasted way too much time on this shit. It's the frog meme Pepe the Frog against that other frog meme Dat Boi to see who's the better frog meme. wow such connection. You can tell how much shit I'm giving in this introduction. *We interrupt this introduction to bring you today's sponsor. This episode of Epic Fail Battles of History is sponsored by Know Your Meme. Know Your Meme, the place you go when both of your characters barely have enough material to do one verse and you need to find every single information about the characters to write 4 8-lines verses. Go to knowyourmeme.com/thissponsorisfakethisisso pointlessandwhyknowyourmemeneedadiscounttouseit itsafreesite for 20% off for your first purchase. Again, I'm here to do battles that no one wants. I've reach a new low again. Cast Nice Peter as Pepe the Frog (voice only) EpicLLOYD as Dat Boi (voice only) Animated by Animem.... Actually, no, anyone other than animeme The battle EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY PEPE THE FROG ''' '''VS DAT BOI ''' '''BEGIN (Beat starts at 0:20) |-| The battle= 'Pepe the Frog:' I will piss on this stock gif of a circus animal, With your wacky looking legs rolling your unicycle. You will never beat this product of many great minds. I'm define. Serving rhymes that finer than this wine! You're forced into posters. I got all the variations! Spitting disses like acid on this overrated abomination! I started on MySpace. The rise of your fame is a mystery, Specially you started with Pacman and a news parody! 'Dat Boi:' o shit waddup, here come dat boi!!!!!! we dem bois are coming at you to burn your fat ass, boy! ill slam this smug ass nigga, this ms paint chump. filled with more poo poo pee pee than your pal donald trump! you started on myspace. am i supposed to be impressed? now you are finally famous, but already you are dead. this toad will be road kill if you wanna get real. your rap stinks so much, they call pepe le pew. 'Pepe the Frog:' You're no Kermit the Frog. I'm the dankest meme that ever been! When I step into the Club, people tell me, "Well meme'd!" Now Pepe le Frog tear you apart limb by limb. Roast this poorly spelled bastard even more than Jacksfilms! I'm Pepe. I'm the bae. Your dead like Harambe! A shitty photoshop job while I'm getting greens on eBay! I'm one rare frog cause I lasted through my lifespan. I wanna go REEEEEE cause it feels good man! 'Dat Boi:' you just vomit out words. my verses so fly, so eat it. im triumphant and rampant. even your creator admits it. the famous appearance you have, you're showing your bare ass, and you are made by a furry, with your group of animal cast, and the meaningless ending of your story, it shows that your comics are really just a bunch of porno. now people wont say this if they think about annoy. you make me want to hang myself, lol bye bois! |-| Rap meaning= 'Pepe the Frog:' I will piss on this stock gif of this circus animal, (The original picture of Dat Boi is a gif of a frog on a unicycle. An animal on an unicycle is something that you see in a circle.) With your wacky looking legs rolling your unicycle. ' ''(His legs in the original gif look wacky, right?) 'You will never beat this product of many great minds. ' (Various illustrations of Pepe have been used as different memes, and it's made by different people.) '''I'm define. Serving rhymes that finer than this wine! The (well meme'd picture feature Pepe holding a glass of wine.) You're forced into posters. I got all the variations! (One of the Dat Boi meme is him photoshopped into movie posters. I mean, it's funny when it's a pun or releated, but seriously? Jason Bourne? Come on. HarryPotter? This is so forced in. Catch Me of You Can? Seriously? They didn't even change the name. Jesus. This is not for rap meaning it's just my rant.) Spitting disses like acid on this overrated abomination! (This) I started on MySpace. The rise of your fame is a mystery, (Pepe's comic first started on MySpace. And Dat Boi kinda came out of nowhere.) Specially you started with Pacman and a news parody! (The phrase "Dat boi" first associated with this news parody and Pacman before the frog.) 'Dat Boi:' o shit waddup, here come dat boi!!!!!! (The phrase in that Dat Boi meme.) we dem bois are coming at you to burn your fat ass, boy! (Here's a pic of fatass Pepe, and like, fat and burn you know. I'm reaching here. Also, we dem bois are referencing this. I don't have alot of material here.) ill slam this smug ass nigga, this ms paint chump. (Notice the caption next to Loki? Ayyyyyyy help me I'm desperate. And this is a Smug Pepe. And Pepe is made in MS paint.) filled with more poo poo pee pee than your pal donald trump! (This is called Poo Poo Pee Pee. And you guys remember this? Ah man, this president election is a hilarious shit show.) you started on myspace. am i supposed to be impressed? (...) now you are finally famous, but already you are dead. (...again...) this toad will be road kill if you wanna get real. (...pretty straight forward and filler...) your rap stinks so much, they call pepe le pew. (Both of the animal is called Pepe.) 'Pepe the Frog:' You're no Kermit the Frog. I'm the dankest meme that ever been! (Still fillers) When I step into the Club, people tell me, "Well meme'd!" (Yes finally something to talk about. Pepe's comic is called ''Boy's Club)'' Now Pepe le Frog tear you apart limb by limb. ' ''(French people eat frog legs. Those baguette-eating weirdos. "Le" is French for "the" and I thought this could be a reference to the "le me" thing in rage comics.) '''Roast this poorly spelled bastard even more than Jacksfilms! (Dat Boi is a misspelled named. Jacksflms has a series called ''Your Grammar Sucks. He mentioned his dislike of Dat Boi and he still prefers Pepe over Dat Boi in this video.)'' I'm Pepe. I'm the bae. Your dead like Harambe! (Dicks out man.) A shitty photoshop job while I'm getting greens on eBay! (Let's be honest, Dat Boi memes is just lazy. You just photoshop him into things and that's it. But when your meme can make you rich by selling them, you're on to something. Just sayin) I'm one rare frog cause I lasted through my lifespan. (''Boy's Club started in 2005. On average, a frog's lifespan is 10-12 years. Yes I googled this just to make it rhymes works.)'' I wanna go REEEEEE cause it feels good man! (So this is a meme.) 'Dat Boi:' you just vomit out words. my verses so fly, so eat it. (Many ''Boy's Club comics ends with one of the character vomits. At least based on the few comics I saw.)'' im triumphant and rampant. even your creator admits it. (Pepe's creator said he was "devastated" to find out that Dat Boi had "begun to overshadow Internet Pepe.") the famous appearance you have, you're showing your bare ass, (This.) and you are made by a furry, with your group of animal cast, (Pepe's creator is called Matt Furie. You know, like furry, people that likes Zootopia fucks in a fur suit. Ha ha. Get it? Puns.) and the meaningless ending of your story, it shows (...I'm stretching here. This would (kinda) make more sense in the next line.) that your comics are really just a bunch of porno. (Right? It makes sense? No? Ok. Fine.) now people wont say this if they think about annoy. (I think I can reference another frog meme here right?) you make me want to hang myself, lol bye bois! (Self explanatory) WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC-EPIC-EPIC-EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY WHO WON? Pepe the Frog Dat Boi Category:Blog posts